My Savior
by Taiga the tiger demon
Summary: Inu Yashia is Narakus slave until Shesshomaru comes along and buys Inu Yashia thats when Inu Yashia realizes what Sheshy saved him from. Rated m for a reason. Be kind but i appriciate comments.
1. Chapter 1 REVISED!

My Savior

"InuYasha come here."

"Yes master." InuYasha walked up to the spider demon bowing lowly. Naraku was all he knew, and all he cared for, he knew nothing more than his master. InuYasha would do anything for him, because Naraku was his master and from the day his mother and father abounded him on Naraku's door step he was owned by the arachnid.

Naraku petted InuYasha's silky white hair and InuYasha leaned into the touch, purring slightly. He knew that always seemed to turn his master on.

"I want you to be a good boy and go to your room and don't come out until I come and get you okay InuYasha?"

"Yes master." InuYasha didn't want to upset the older demon. So he bowed again and went to his room with the other half demons in the harem.

InuYasha was considered the most prized, Naraku's special toy. InuYasha had no friends because the other demons in the harem were either jealous or pitied him. Being the favorite meant having more time with the master of the house.

InuYasha had been well trained since he was able to walk knowing his place and duties perfectly. His life was okay simple as long as you did what the master of the house told you to he would sleep with any man or demon take or be taken on cue.

He was a beautiful teen tan but not to tan face with a red kimono a well sculpted body pierced to perfection. InuYasha had a number of tattoos and piercing all stating his rank as lead slave. Piercing going up and down his body even a piercing on his penis that was Naraku's favorite he had a slight fetish for running his tongue along it.

InuYasha sat in his room on his bed. Nothing special the teen had taken off his clothes because even wearing underwear in the rooms was forbidden the slaves must be completely naked. Hell even outside the room you barely wore anything especially when working you wore tight clothing that showed your size.

"InuYasha my pet…" Naraku breathed looking at InuYasha and his naked glory.

"Yes Master?"

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." A demon that aura was much stronger than Naraku stepped into the small room upon reorganization InuYasha dropped to the floor placing his head on the ground, consequently giving the other demons a perfect view of his ass. InuYasha, not daring to speak in front of someone with such great power, Lord Sesshomaru demon lord of the west.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inu Yashia was shocked what was his master thinking?! Lord Shessomaru would never be interested in a mutt like himself, a demon with such grace and agility the most powerful demon with the most powerful land at his command.

"Lord Sheshomaru wants to have some time with you I'm shore you will show him a good time and do what he says right Inu Yashia?" Oh well this was his master Inu Yashia knew he always had something up his sleeve.

"Yes master I will do my best."

"Your bestis always perfection." Naraku chuckled and walked out of the room leaving the two demons alone together. If this worked his way Sheshomaru would be happy to have Inu Yashia and he wouldn't go with his threat of taking down his country. He would miss the spunky half demon but rather Inu Yashia than himself.

Mean while

"You may stand" Sheshomaru's voice was like liquid velvet and Inu Yashia had to sepress a shiver he was shore if he listened to it enough that voice would make him cum.

"Yes sir." Sheshomaru sat on a chair

"Come here" Yes that voice could make him cum yes oh yes. Inu Yashia did as he was told walking over to were the other demon sat a slight movement told Inu Yashia that Sheshomaru wanted him to sit in his lap Inu Yashia did so. Sheshomaru nibbled on Inu Yashia neck lightly making Inu Yashia moan lightly. "Your very responsive." Sheshomaru licked one of Inu Yashia's dog ears causing said boy to shiver. "I bet you're a screamer airnt you." 'Omfg' Inu Yashia thought in his head he couldn't take much more of this teasing no he couldn't!!!! Just hearing the other demons voice made him want to orgasm this was to much to bear. Obviously Inu Yashia was never one for dirty talk.

Inu Yashia whimpered when a hand ran down his naked body Sheshomaru teased a nipple before moving down his slightly cold hands against Inu Yashia's burning flesh. Moving down to Inu Yashia's naval the teen was moaning and biting his lip closing his eyes. " I want to see you pleasure yourself. Get on the bed and show me what you can do." Inu Yashia stood and walked as well as he could over to his small night stand grabbing a vibrator. He laid on the bed postoning the vibrator to the perfect angle and pushed it slowly whimpering Sheshomaru's name. He could feel the powerful demons hungry eyes burning into his flesh. He came all over the place hand covered in his own seed. Inu Yashia didn't notice when the demon lord had moved from were he had been sitting but now the lord was practicly eating his hand a hot tounge trailing over licking up all of the cum. Inu Yashia was flipped onto his stomach.

"Do you need to be prepared?"

" No go for it." Sheshomaru thrust his huge cock into Inu Yashia's tight opening. "Shit your huge." Inu Yashia mumbled in a lot of pain. Sheshomaru stopped and Inu Yashia was surprised no one ever stopped if he was in pain or not they just kept going did this mean that Sheshomaru wanted to him to have pleasure alson. Not many demons could say they did.

Inu Yashia thrust onto the cock the best he could screaming when it hit his sweat spot.

"Fuck YES" the teen screamed Sheshomaru took that as his cue and started a slow pace that had Inu Yashia begging for more. Sheshomaru started to speed up once Inu Yashia creeped to near to his orgasm no he wasn't going to let the teen off that easy no he had to wait. Sheshomaru was pounding Inu Yashia into the bed so much it the frame was squeaking.

"I-I'm going t…"

"Hold it in don't cum yet" Sheshomaru hissed close to his own. Inu Yashia's grip on him tightened but he didn't cum. Sheshomaru's filled Inu Yashia.

"Cum now." Sheshomaru said before collapsing next to the half demon. Inu Yashia did as told screaming his realease. Shivering afterwards never having a realese that powerful.

Sheshomaru cleaned himself off and then the half demon, Inu Yashia tried to to help but couldn't move much still feeling the power of the orgasm. Sheshomaru kissed him lightly and Inu Yashia kissed back.

"Get dressed and come with me we must talk with your master."

"Of course" Sheshomaru lifted his eye brow but Inu Yashia didn't say anything only but on a pair of pants and followed the demon lord out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp3

"Naraku" Shesshomaru slammed open Naraku's door and the spider demon jumped.

"Yes lord Sheshomaru how may I help you?"

"The slave you told me was for sale I want to see his status."

"Why Lord Sheshomaru are you planning to buy my humble slave?"

"That could be a possibility if I like his history." The whole time Naraku and Shesshomaru were having this conversation Inuyashia was kneeling next to Sheshomaru who had taken a seat in front of Naraku's desk. Inu Yashia for sale, Inu Yashia had been a good loyal slave ever since he was handed over to the spider demon giving up his body and freedom and dignity for fucks sake for that bastard how the hell could he have been up for sale? Inu Yashia was steamed but he still didn't say anything only sat next to Sheshomaru quite as always silently brooding his chances to run away from the two demons reliving that chance wasn't good Inuyashia stayed still in silent defeat. Of courts Naraku didn't notice the teen's inner troubles but Sheshomaru did, ever since Sheshomaru had set eyes on the cute half demon he had paid attention to him. He could feel the distress and then the anger and the sullen submission.

"Inu Yashia is my best slave and usually I wouldn't even consider selling him but I guess I must make an exception for you Lord Sheshomaru. Sheshomaru nodded still thinking of reasons why Inuyashia would be upset. Shesshomaru was going to have a good time with this slave. He wasn't sure why he was attracted to the half demon but for some reason when he saw Inuyashia his blood ran and he could barely restrain himself from jumping the hot teen.

"Oh yes here they are." Naraku handed over a file to Shesshomaru the file told all of the men that Inuyashia would have previously been with which there was only about five since even Naraku was smart enough to have kept Inuyashia to himself. Which bothers Shesshomaru greatly he hated the spider the fact that Naraku who in truth was only a half demon (A/N I think Naraku is a half demon cause wasn't he human before he gave his body to the demons in the cave) could rule any piece of land. The other thing that bothered Shesshomaru was the way Naraku treated his servants and the humans on his land. Shesshomaru didn't necessarily like humans but he could stand them hell he was looking after a human girl that for some reason wriggled into his heart to the point he thought himself her father figure he would never hurt Rin on purpose. So that was basically why he hated Naraku and he didn't want to destroy Naraku's land like he said he did he just wanted to kill the spider demon. Naraku being the smart coward he was had tried to make a deal giving him Inuyashia in return for his life and keeping his kingdom. Shesshomaru liked the half demon, Inuyashia but he planned on killing Naraku also. (A/N can't lose kill the spider bastard and have the sexy half breed)

"Inuyashia I want you to go to my carriage outside while I speak to Naraku." Shesshomaru told the teen. Inuyashia bowed and went outside setting in the carriage it was huge and seemed expensive. There were cushions in it for sitting down one big fluffy one he assumed was Shesshomaru's he sat next to it waiting for the demon lord that had just bought him to come back. He waited about fifteen minutes sitting in silence before the demon lord came out his hand covered in blood which he wiped on his pants, a red tint to his eyes.

"We should leave now." Shesshomaru said sitting on a cushion and the dragon demon that was caring the wagon started to move. (A/N I think that Shesshy had a dragon called Ah Un right?) Inuyashia didn't say anything most of the way there he realized what had happened Shesshomaru smelled like Naraku's blood it was farley obvious the spider demon was died but what would happen to everyone else that lived in the harem?


	4. Chapter 4

I HAVE NOT ABBANDENED THIS FIC!!!!

Okay so maybe I had…but I read it and like why did I stop writing this…then I was like oh yah cause it sucks…SO I'm revising it…I need to work on my revising skills anyways so watch out for a better version of the chapters and more chapters to this story

Taiga


End file.
